Typical miter saws have a base assembly, a table that is rotatable relative to the base assembly, and a saw assembly including a motor and a blade driven by the motor. The saw assembly may be pivotally attached to the table in order to allow for inclined cuts relative to the top surface of the table.
It is an object of the invention to provide a bevel lock assembly for such miter saws.